


of love and worries

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan falls in love with a voice. k-prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of love and worries

Wu Yifan didn't know what he was doing there. He was sure his father himself chose the list of events he was supposed to go.

It consisted of mostly school performances, full of talentless brats who wished being second Super Junior. There it was, another one coming out of the stage, giving Yifan's ears a short break. School's President stepped out and uttered endless praises for the fat brat and announced the last one. Yifan sighed with relief. He shifted in his seat hoping this horror to finally end. He could not believe father put him through this shit just for a little scratch on the red Porsche. He had another two for god's sake so what to be mad for?

He mentally growled and unbuttoned his suit. It was freaking hot in a not air-conditioned hall and it frustrated him beyond expectation. It was impossible to find someone worthy here anyway so what was the point in watching it?

That was what he thought until he heard that voice.

He immediately looked at the pretty boy on the stage. He was slim, pretty, having all features an idol should have but it all was nothing to his voice. Strong, clear, stable in high and unbelievable long notes. It made it's way through Yifan's soul.

It was weird. He forgot about all the inconvenience he was fussing about for the last several hours (or rather weeks, considering it was not his first show at such place). He forgot it was extremely hot today, forgot it was punishment for ruining father's favorite car.

Yifan seemed to be frozen, locked in some alternate universe. Time stopped, surroundings vanished. He saw only that boy, heard only that beautiful song.

_"It's okay if I'm hurt for a day and a year like this_   
_It's fine even if my heart hurts_   
_Yes because I'm just in love with you_   
_My bruised heart_   
_Is screaming to find you_   
_Where are you?_   
_Can't you hear my voice?"_

Oh, honey. I just heard and am falling as well, he said to himself.

Yifan decided not to wait. He knew the song. Ironically, it was Super Junior's song. More precisely Yesung's.  _It has to be you_. It was really beautiful and he never, ever heard it being sing so good, except from Yesung of course. And Kyuhyun maybe. Which made this young, unknown to no one boy first after the greatest. He had to get him. For the company of course. It's not that he took it too personally, right?

He made it to the backstage before he finished singing. Some stupid old man didn't want him to get through but it couldn't stop him to meet the owner of this golden voice, could it?

He took his card from his pocket and forced the old man to look at it. His father's company's name shut him up and Yifan stepped through the door. What he saw though froze him for the second time. This voice... Was full of surprises, he guessed.

Behind the curtain, on a chair, sat another boy. He held a microphone in hand and sang. Yifan could not see his face but he stayed unnoticed to the boy as well.

What he was supposed to think of it he didn't know yet.

When the last sounds of piano ended a kid who was on the stage showed up from behind a curtain. On his face was an unpleasant smirk.

"Good job, prick. Now get out before anyone notice you."

Boy sighed and stood up hesitantly.

"You hear me? Get out!"

Boy lowered his head. "Yes, hyung," he said and turned around. Then they noticed Yifan so he jumped to the singing boy. He clenched his hand on the boy's arm and forced him to follow him. He ignored his protests as well as mean kid's questions and old man's yells.

They leaved the building and Yifan pined him to the wall, finally able to look at him carefully. Boy was short, his hair screamed for a stylist, his clothes as well. But he was pretty. Yifan looked in his eyes. They were beautiful, staring back at Yifan in a puzzled expression. Yifan shook his head telling himself to go back to reality.

"What was that? There at the backstage?" He asked in a harsh tone. He was still angry at whoever made him cover for this mean kid. He was being used. The owner of that beautiful voice. Everything in Yifan boiled at the thought. He deserved being on the scene. Deserved being in the spotlight. The world had to hear that voice and respect it's owner.

"What was that?" He repeated.

Boy lowered his head. His posture declared low self-esteem and shyness of highest level. Something in Yifan broke when he realized it.

"How long you've been used?" He asked. Soft and quiet this time.

Boy raised his eyelids, looking him in the eyes, still not saying a word. Yifan didn't know what to do yet but he definitely knew what he wanted.

It shocked him because it was first time he felt so confused. He wanted to embrace him, pat him on the head and say he won't have to do it anymore. He wanted to assure him he deserve being on the stage. He wanted to make him believe the world will once lay at his feet. Yet he couldn't scare him with this big words.

What he wanted the most was to touch his chin, to feel this delicate skin under his toes. To trail his fingers to those lips and...

He blinked. Wu Yifan! What the hell are you thinking?

"What's your name, boy?" He asked in a low voice. Boy looked at him for another time and Yifan seemed to notice some change in this eyes.

"I'm Jongdae," boy answered finally.

Yifan was almost melting at the sound.

"You have a beautiful voice, Jongdae," he said. "I'm a headhunter for XOXO Entertainment. Would you... Meet me for a little talk?" He was carefull not to scare him away. He couldn't loose the boy.

"Talk about what?" Jongdae asked. Yifan sighed but smiled widely.

"I work for XOXO. I want you to become trainee there. I'm Wu Yifan."

Jongdae nodded carefully and a genuine smile made it's way to his face. Yifan felt urgent need to hug him but ignored it with much effort.

"Thank you for that, Mr Yifan. It's very nice of you. But I have to refuse. I'm sorry. And I'm truthfully thankful for your interest in me."

The boy wanted to go away but Yifan couldn't let him. He had to make him accept the offer like his own life depended on it. Jongdae was perfect. He was pretty, cute, modest and had great talent to get to people's hearts with his voice. He made it's way to Yifan's and it wasn't that easy. He had to have him.

"No," he said pushing him back to the wall. "Why not?"

~★★★~

Chen was going to debut in a few weeks. He knew Yifan was proud of him. It was thanks to him, the way Chen changed. Yifan was a protective hyung, trying to cover for his lacking of brother, father and friend at once. Chen was laughing at his attempts. He didn't want to admit how warm and safe feelings i established.

When his mind traveled to the past he was actually very thankful to Yifan for finding him. For claiming him. Back when he was Jongdae, for a kid from an orphanage, whose parents left him at the age of five without any explanation, life wasn't nice at all. He had to learn how to deal with pain from deep inside his chest. He had to fight for everything, from food to clothes. He was given to a new family and tried to do what he taught which resulted in them hating him, bullying him. Then he had to work out new strategy. He lived a life of a loser for five years until Yifan showed up. Yes, Chen was more than thankful to him.

They became best friends. They talked about almost everything. They were going to Yesung's parents' cafe almost everyday, sitting at the corner and talking. Chen knew Yifan took care of him. He knew he owed him. Sometimes it made him angry. He was then mean to his band members or to other trainees without a proper reason. He practiced even more at times like this, trying to prove that all he achieved was due to his own talent.

But there were days when he was unusually quiet. At those days he wanted to spend more time with Yifan. To smile. He knew how much Yifan liked when he was happy. He wanted to do everything to show him how cheerful he was. That warm feeling Yifan caused was growing, spreading all over his body.

Chen didn't like it turning this way. Yifan was supposed to stay beside him forever. And when love was involved Chen was sure nothing lasted long.

He had control of his own acting but has none of Yifan's. And Yifan's patience was decreasing fast. Chen knew it was a matter of days. That he would make a move before their debut. So he will get too busy to think of a lost friend, he guessed. Stupid, overprotective Yifan hung.

Shit. That warm feeling again.

~★~

Chen was after a dance practice. He was worn out since he was the worst dancer in the group and had to practice twice as the rest did. The only good thing was that voice lessons were in the afternoon and he could end the training two hours before his band mates. They tried to sound acceptable while he could go for a bubble tea with Yifan.

They were heading to Chen's dorm when Yifan wrapped his arm around Chen's waist. He became clingy lately.

"What are you doing, hyung?" He pretended to complain.

"I'm going to miss you." He said and Chen felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"You know... It's not that I'm going across the ocean."

Yifan laughed along with Chen.

"I am busiest more and more now. Once you'll debut you won't have time at all. There won't be coffee or bubble tea evenings anymore."

Chen rolled his eyes. "Hyung, you know I will always find the time for you?" He said though he knew he shouldn't. It could convince him to trying. But Yifan looked away, suddenly interested in an ugly, already leafless tree. Chen decided to change the topic.

"Hyung," he singsonged. "Could you help me with groceries?" After all he was in a good mood that day. "They stayed, voice practicing again and our fridge has only the light inside. I was chosen for this unpleasant journey to the shop..." He whined.

Yifan smiled. It was a warm smile that reached his eyes. "Sure," he answered.

~★~

Chen put rice on the shelf when he heard Yifan mumbling.

"I have something to tell you."

He cursed in his head.

"Yes, hyung?" He asked but he was panicking. He turned his back to him, knowing well he was being rude.

He focused on washing apples like it was the most important thing in the world. But he shouldn't ignore Yifan. He noticed hands on both his sides. He leaved apples and turned around, afraid to face Yifan but knowing that once he set his mind there's no point in running away.

"Hyung?"

He raised his head to look at him. And regreted it the exact moment they locked their eyes. Chen was never really thinking of it but Yifan was b e a u t i f u l. He had everything that made one lose breath from just staring. Chen almost forgot how to breath. Yifan was too close. He never was so close before. He never had to face him in such an intimate mood.

He was staring at Chen, eyes seeing through his soul. Chen lost long before Yifan made any obvious move. He lost when he felt those long fingers on his waist. Then he lost when those fingers pulled him closer to Yifan's hot body. He lost one more time when he felt his lips on his own.

"Let me... Just once..." He heard before Yifan joined their lips together.

The only move he was able to do was to throw himself into this embrace, with eyes closed, not even responding to a hungry kiss.

Yifan misunderstood obviously. He pulled away with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, Jongdae..." He whispered brushing his cheeks with his fingers. Trying to show with every part of him how sorry he felt. Chen saw only a great pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

He left.

He fucking left.

Chen couldn't stop him. He was barely standing on his own. His mind went blank. He knew it will be this way and that's why he didn't want it. He wanted them to be friends. Best friends. Nothing more. So he won't have to go through those heartbreaks anymore.

"Yifan, I hate you," he whispered knowing it's already the opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship this pairing but the moment I saw this prompt an idea popped into my head. I know it's not the way it was supposed to be. I ended up focusing on things I didn't intend to but who cares? I had a hard time with the title~ say what you think of it! Should I give up on filling prompts???


End file.
